Looking Up At The Stars
by counting-12x
Summary: Harry can't sleep. He's just started his 5th year at Hogwarts and things are off to a rocky start. When Harry leaves his bed one night he is met by an unlikely friend that helps him forget about his troubles for a while. / Rated MA for sex. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

/takes place in the beginning of Harry's 5th year/

...

Harry couldn't sleep. His mind was busy, full of thoughts about what had happened these past few days. He had become an outcast - nobody believed him when he said that Voldermort was back. But Harry couldn't understand why. How could they be so naïve to believe that it was impossible for Voldemort to return? He was powerful once, so of course he could become powerful again. Why was that so difficult to accept? Maybe everyone in the wizarding world just wanted to ignore it, so then that way they wouldn't have to accept that their fears were becoming a reality.

Harry lay in bed wide awake, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. All of these thoughts about Voldemort wouldn't stop running through his mind. He sat up, with his head in his hands. He just wanted to get some sleep. He had to leave, get out of the castle and clear his head.

He climbed out of bed slowly, careful not to wake the other Gryffindors, and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He had to be extra careful - he couldn't risk getting into trouble again so soon. He had been caught using magic outside of school just a few days ago. He was lucky to avoid being expelled. But Harry tried not to let this bother him. Afterall, he had snuck out of bed after hours many times before, even in his first year. He was familiar with it.

Harry left Gryffindor's common room, making his way down the various staircases as quietly as he could. There came a noise from behind him. Harry's heart stopped, and he turned around with a fright. It was Filch passing by, Mrs. Norris directly behind him. Harry didn't dare move until Filch had left, even though he was invisible. He sometimes felt as if he was still visible when wearing the cloak, because it was such a strange feeling to not be seen by someone that might be standing right infront of you.

_'It's an odd sensation,'_ Harry thought, _'to be able to watch over others while not being seen. It feels almost as if I'm a ghost, almost like those who roam these halls.'_

He continued down the staircase as silently as he could, reaching the hallway, and stepping out into the courtyard. Harry hadn't checked the time before he left his bed, but he assumed it was about two o'clock in the morning.

The moon was bright in the sky, illuminating the darkness the surrounded it.

_'It looks beautiful,'_ Harry thought to himself.

This was exactly what he needed. His head began to clear of all those thoughts that had been running through his head just moments ago. Harry loved it here at Hogwarts, he felt it was his true home. Although this year, it didn't seem so. He had begun to resent it a little, these past few days. Not the school itself, but the environment that had been created since the last time he was here. He had begun to resent the people, those who didn't believe him. How could they not? Harry didn't understand...

He sighed, heavily. This wasn't like him, to resent people - especially his fellow students and friends. The only people he truly resented were the Dursleys. But he couldn't help feeling frustrated. He stared up into the sky again, looking at the stars and the moon, trying to clear his mind once more. He needed to.

He took off his cloak, to truly enjoy the beauty of the night. The air was so still. Harry was disappointed - he was hoping for a nice breeze. He took a few steps, still looking up at the sky, and stopped to sit cross-legged on the grass. His mind was becoming clear again. But Harry's relaxation was interrupted - he heard rustling amongst the grass. Someone else was out here, as there was no wind to create any noises. Startled, Harry threw on his cloak in fear of being caught out of bed. Who else was out here with Harry? Or was he just hearing things?

_'No,'_ thought Harry. _'I definetly heard something.'_

It was silent for a moment, and then Harry heard the rustling again.

"Who's there?" came a voice. Harry was frozen from fear, staying completely still underneath his cloak. He didn't dare make a noise. From around the corner, Harry saw a figure emerge, a wand in it's hand, and it's hand shaking... "I heard a noise from over here," the voice continued.

_'Damn,'_ Harry thought to himself. He should have been more cautious while walking through the grass.

"...So tell me, who's there?"

Harry was clutching the cloak over himself, staying completely still. He frowned, because that voice was very familiar.

_'That's Draco,'_ Harry confirmed his thoughts.

The figure now came into full view, no longer hidden by the darkness, but illuminated by the moonlight. It was Draco, all right, the moonlight reflecting off his blonde hair. Harry wondered what he was doing out here, but he also wondered how Draco honestly thought he could blend into the night with hair like _that_. Draco looked around suspiciously for the source of the noise Harry had created, a look of fear and determination upon his face. Harry felt like Draco looked right at him - but of course he couldn't see him.

"I must be hearing things," Draco sighed, as he sat down of the seat nearest him.

Harry sat and watched Draco, hoping he would leave so that Harry could return to bed. He couldn't do it while Draco was here - he'd create too much noise because of the damn grass. It wouldn't be a smart move. And besides, Harry was curious as to why Draco was out here in the first place. Draco didn't do much while Harry watched. He just sat there, looking at the sky as Harry had done.

A few minutes passed, maybe five at the most, when out the darkness came a noise. It was a door being pushed open, and slamming against the wall. Draco was startled, he almost jumped out of his seat.

"Who's out 'ere?" came Filch's voice. "I know you're out 'ere, you left the bloody door ajar!"

_'Typical Filch,'_ thought Harry. _'Always trying to get someone into trouble.'_

Draco rose from his seat, a worried look upon his face. There wasn't anywhere he could go; Filch would see him no matter which path he took. Harry was torn. Should he help Draco? A part of him wanted to, but another part felt too proud to do Draco a favour. Harry didn't exactly hate him, for what had Draco ever done but be an annoying bully?

_'No,'_ thought Harry. _'I can't believe I'd ever consider that. I'm not gonna help that git. He wouldn't do the same for me.'_

But as Harry looked at Draco, he felt sorry for him. He didn't deserve to get in trouble. He wasn't doing anything wrong out here, he was just looking at the stars, as Harry had done. And if Harry wasn't going to get punished...

"Then maybe Draco shouldn't either" he whispered, finishing his thought. Harry lifted part of his cloak, and called out to Draco.

"Psst, Draco!"

Draco turned and faced Harry, that look of fear still upon his face.

"Well, don't just stand there, get in here!" Draco ran over to where Harry was sitting, and joined him under the cloak. They could hear Filch approaching, his footsteps crushing the grass beneath him. "You have to sit closer to me," Harry explained to Draco, "or else half of you will still be visible to Filch!"

Draco scrunched up his face. "I don't want to be that close to you, Potter!"

Maybe Harry had made a mistake, trying to help Draco. Ungrateful git.

"I'm doing you a favour, Draco. So please, move closer!"

Draco looked disgusted, but he obeyed. He knew it was the only option, afterall.

Filch appeared from around the corner - the same as Draco had - with a lantern in his hand that Filch was hoping would reveal whoever was out of bed. Mrs. Norris was at his feet. Filch peered around, but he saw no one.

"C'mon, show yerself!" growled Filch.

Harry turned to Draco, who was looking back at him, and put his finger to his lips. Any noise could give away their spot, and most likely attract Mrs. Norris, who always seemed to be able to see Harry when he was under his cloak. Draco and Harry both kept their eyes on Filch, waiting for him to leave. A few moments passed before Filch eventually gave up.

"Ehhh," he groaned as he turned to leave, Mrs. Norris following. Harry and Draco waited in silence even after Filch left, until they felt safe enough to make any noise at all.

Draco threw the cloak off of both him and Harry once he knew it was safe to do so.

"What - what are you doing out here, Potter? And where the hell did you get that cloak? Were you spying on me? Is that it?"

Harry was a little startled by Draco's outburst.

"It was my father's," explained Harry. "And no, I wasn't _spying_ on you."

He stayed sitting on the floor, while Draco stood above him.

"They're rare, you know," Draco explained.

Harry smirked. "So I've heard."

Draco screwed up his face again. "Trust you to be left such a rare item of magic," spat Draco. "Get so many things handed to you, don't you, Potter?"

Harry frowned at this, but he refused to respond to Draco's insults in any way that would cause a fight between them. He had other things on his mind.

"I don't even know why I helped you," Harry muttered. "You haven't even thanked me. I saved your arse, Draco. I did you a favour."

Draco scoffed. "Don't be so sensitive," he said. "And you didn't save anything of mine. I would've been fine on my own."

Harry stood up to face Draco. "Right," he said, sarcastically.

Harry noticed Draco's hair, still shining in the moonlight.

"So then," Draco said, in an entirely different tone. "What exactly are you doing out here, if you're not spying on me?"

He seemed almost calm now, but still uneasy towards Harry.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry explained.

Draco walked over to the seat he had been sitting at when Harry had been watching him, and sat down.

"Yeah," he said. "Me either."

Harry was suprised. Draco was calmer now, and seemed as if he actually wanted to talk to Harry. Harry previously thought that Draco would want to go back to bed once Filch had left, but instead, he stayed out here. Harry walked over to where Draco was sitting, his cloak draped in his hand.

"I can sneak you back to bed under this, if you want," Harry offered, referring to the cloak.

Draco looked up. "I think I might stay here a while," he said. "You can go under that cloak on your own. I don't need it."

But Harry didn't want to leave. He sat beside Draco instead.

"I had the same idea," he said.

Draco laughed. "Well, maybe you should find another spot instead of sitting here, watching me."

Harry felt a little embarrassed.

"I already told you, I wasn't spying."

Draco laughed again. "You sat, in that spot over there, while I sat here. It's a perfect view. Are you honestly claiming you weren't watching me?"

"That was an accident. I was out here, trying to clear my head, when you appeared. I didn't move from where I was incase you heard me, because you already knew that someone was here. And for your information, I wasn't watching you, I was watching the stars in the sky."

Draco was looking off into the distance. Harry wondered whether Draco had heard him at all.

"I was watching the sky too," said Draco. "The stars."

Harry had never felt this comfortable with Draco ever before.

"So," continued Draco. "You were clearing your head, huh? Perhaps of all that shit that's been going on these past few days?" Harry glared at him. "Seems everyone's finally abandoning the famous Mr. Potter. No one believes your bullshit anymore."

Now Harry really regretted helping Draco. He didn't deserve Harry's help. He was the same annoying bully he has been for the past four years, and Harry felt disgusted with himself that he actually stayed out here and had a conversation with him. He felt stupid for helping Draco.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Harry blurted out. "You don't even know what you're talking about."

Harry stood up from the seat, his cloak still in his hand, and began to walk away.

"Oh come on, Potter," said Draco, as he rose from the seat aswell. "You can't blame me for being right. Don't be so senstive!" But Harry just ignored him. "C'mon, wait a second!" called Draco, as he ran after Harry. He grabbed Harry's shoulder, stopping him from going any further.

Harry turned to face Draco. "You're just an annoying, little-"

But before Harry could finish his sentence, Draco planted a kiss on his lips. It was soft and gentle, which took Harry by suprise. Their faces parted, and Harry stared deep into Draco's eyes. What the hell was happening? Harry didn't understand...

This boy, Draco Malfoy, who had bullied him for 4 years was now suddenly kissing him.

"Draco, I..."

But Harry was interrupted again by Draco's kiss.

Harry felt like the anger that had been built up between them tonight was melting away, and his mind was becoming clear of those thoughts that had plagued him earlier in the night. Harry felt like he wanted to run away, back to bed, but his legs stayed planted and his eyes fixed on Draco's.

Draco smirked, and kissed Harry again. A little harder this time, pushing Harry up against the wall. Draco was teasing Harry, kissing his top lip gently, and then sucking on his lower lip. His hands grasped Harry's waist, and Harry's were holding onto Draco's hips. Draco continued to tease Harry, keeping his tongue in his own mouth while Harry's searched for Draco's.

"You're a tease," Harry blurted out.

Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, gently massaging his tongue. Draco was pleased that Harry seemed to be enjoying himself. Harry still felt confused as to how things had gotten to this point, but went along with it. Draco removed his mouth from Harry's and began to gently kiss his neck, right below his earlobe. Harry let out a small groan, but to Draco's suprise, pushed him away.

"Wait..." Harry said, between pants.

Draco frowned. "What? What's the problem?"

Harry wasn't looking into Draco's eyes anymore.

"Someone might see us," Harry explained.

Draco was disappointed. He really wanted to be out here with Harry, he really wanted to keep on kissing that neck...

"Get the cloak," Harry said.

"What?" asked Draco, in surprise.

"The cloak," repeated Harry. He smiled. "That way, no one will see us. We won't get in trouble for being out of bed."

Draco smirked. "For a moment, Potter, I thought you didn't want this... I thought you wanted me to stop."

Draco grabbed the cloak from the ground and covered Harry and himself. Now they could do whatever they wanted, and no one would see.

Draco passionately kissed Harry, his back still against the wall. Their tongues could barely get enough of eachother. Draco pulled away again to attend to Harry's neck. He kissed and gently bit at Harry's neck, causing Harry to let out a groan once again. Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt, kissing all the way down his torso. Neither of them could wait any longer. Harry wanted this more than he ever imagined he would, and Draco couldn't wait to get Harry off. He undid Harry's pants, catching sight of Harry's extremely hard cock through his underwear. Draco felt good that he could have this effect on Harry.

"Wow Potter, could you be any harder?"

Harry looked embarrassed, but Draco just grinned and stood up, looking deep into Harry's eyes. They were a magnificent shade of green. Draco reached his hand into Harry's underwear, gently stroking him. He kept his eyes fixated on Harry's.

"You want this?" queried Draco.

Harry could barely wait. He was so hard, he felt like he might just blow his load the second Draco's lips touched his cock. He didn't even care that Draco had the upper hand, that Draco was the one in control right now, making Harry beg for it.

"Yes.. please.. I want it," he managed to say.

"What do you want?" mocked Draco, still stroking Harry's hard cock.

Harry laughed. "I... I want your mouth..."

Merlin, Harry never thought he'd utter those words to Draco. Draco smiled, pleased that Harry wanted this too, and gently kissed his lips once more before moving downwards to concentrate his lips on somewhere else.

Draco lowered himself, and pulled down Harry's underwear. He gently sucked the tip of Harry's cock, making him moan.

"Please, Draco..." Harry muttered.

He couldn't stand the teasing any longer. As those words left Harry's mouth, Draco obeyed. He took Harry's cock as far as he could into his mouth. Harry could barely control his moans, unable to contain the pleasure he felt while Draco worked his mouth up and down his cock. Harry was so eager, that he didn't even realise his hand had ventured to the back of Draco's head, encouraging him to take Harry as deep as he could into his mouth. Draco then focused on the head of Harry's cock, while working his hand up and down the length.

Harry was going wild, unable to control his moans of pleasure.

Draco switched back to working his mouth up and down the length of Harry's cock, faster and faster, only slowing down as Harry reached climax, building up the eventual orgasm. He worked his mouth faster again, slowing down as Harry was about to come. The amount of time between speeding up and slowing down was becoming shorter and shorter, and Draco knew that Harry was going to climax at any moment.

The teasing was driving Harry crazy, and he exclaimed, "Draco, please... let me... let me..."

Draco did as he was asked - he couldn't tease Harry for much longer anyway - and worked his mouth up and down Harry's cock until he finally climaxed.

Draco felt Harry's warm come enter his mouth, swallowing every drop. Harry was almost shaking, his legs became weak, struggling to hold him up. Draco felt this was Harry's way of saying Draco had done a good job.

"Did you like that?" mocked Draco, smiling.

Harry laughed, and managed to nod in response.

"Good," Draco replied, as he stood up and kissed Harry passionately. He again massaged Harry's tongue with his, enjoying every moment. Draco pulled away as Harry pulled up his pants.

"Should I, um... Should I return the favour?" Harry asked, awkwardly.

Draco laughed, and answered "Don't feel obliged. I did it because I wanted to, not because I wanted something in return."

Harry thought about this for a moment.

"I don't feel obliged. I... I want to."

He could see Draco's cock was rock hard through his pants. Draco couldn't deny that he wanted it, too.

"How about tomorrow night?" asked Draco. "Meet here?"

Harry nodded in agreement, and kissed Draco breifly on the lips. Both of them enetered the castle under the invisibility cloak to return their beds.

"Yeah, I think we should get some sleep for tomorrow."


End file.
